Untold Truths
by ogly138
Summary: Charlie has been hiding his past form Don and his father. Please be gentle, this is a first.


"What's going on?" Don asked as he entered the house.

"We go a 28 year old female, single gunshot womb to the head. Looks like she put up one hell of a fight before she was nailed, house upstairs is a mess as well," replied Colby.

They walked into what appeared to be the living room. The sofa was overturned with a loveseat tossed over in front of the sliding glass door. Shattered glass littered the floor from tossed picture frames. Off to the side was the body of the woman, hunched in to corner. It looked like she was protecting something, but there was nothing underneath her.

"Do we know who she is?" Don directed to question to David who just walked in from the hallway.

"Her name is Elizabeth Wellington. The background check is still going through, don't have much as to what lead to this as of yet."

"Where is she?" someone yelled in the hallway. "Don't you dare try and stop me again Megan! WHERE IN THE HELL IS SHE!"

The three agents turned their heads in time to see a frantic Charlie pushing Megan to the side. His face turned white as he looked at the scene in front of him. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words were coming out, then the phone rang.

"Charlie, don't pick up the phone, it is evidence", Don yelled as he saw his shell-shocked brother picking it up. It didn't even seem like he heard Don's warning.

"Yes", Charlie replied calmly. "I see", Charlie stated as his eyes were transfixed on the corps. "I want to talk to Elsha, I won't consider anything until I speak with her."

The agents in the room looked at each other confused at the conversation-taking place on the phone. Charlie refused to make contact with Don's questioning eyes. He wouldn't look at anyone else in the room. "I want to talk to Elsha, I. WILL. NOT. CALL. ANYONE. Until I talk to Elsha."

Don was surprised to hear the controlled anger his brother was using while talking to the other person on the line. Charlie sounded almost cold, and that was so out of character for his brother that if Don weren't looking at him right now, he would question whom this person was.

Charlie's eyes misted over as he heard the voice of a little girl on the other line. "Hay baby. It's Daddy… No honey, I am not leaving you there… I know you miss me…"

Don looked over to Megan with shock clearly written on his face. "Who are you talking to Charlie?" Don asked with a slight tremble in his voice, but Charlie continued without even giving Don a glance.

"No baby girl, Mommy will not be coming with me when I pick you up…" tears started to roll down his face as he continued with the rest of his sentence, "Remember when I was talking to you about angels… Yes that's right Elsha, Grandma is one of them."

A very sad smile came to Charlie's face, "Well, now Grandma has Mommy to keep her company…" A small sob escaped Charlie, but he didn't allow himself to give in as his daughter was ripped away from the phone. "Elsha?" Charlie screamed, but as he heard a laugh on the other line followed by a smack and Elsha's cries for her Daddy, Charlie's expression was replaced by pure manic rage.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, but when I make a mistake, I always correct them."

Don could hear the man laughing on the other line from where he stood; the shock of hearing what his brother just said kept him rooted to where he was.

Colby was so shocked that he took a step back. "What in the hell? Did we just step onto another planet?" He turned his questioning gaze to Megan who just shrugged and turned her attention back to Charlie.

"Yes," Charlie responded. "Yes… No, I don't think so…yes." It appeared to Don that his brother regrouped his emotions, but barely. Don could still see the suppressed rage on his younger brothers face. Don realized that the phone conversation ended as he watched his brother rip the phone out of the wall and threw it against the wall putting a hole into it.

"Charlie, please tell me what in the hell is going on." Charlie ignored Don's request as he started pacing. He nervously ran a hand through his hair as he got his cell phone out of his pocked and dialed. Don decided to take a more active role in getting his brother's attention by standing in front of him. This didn't get a response out of his brother, but it did cause eye contact. Don saw fear, pure fear. Charlie kept eye contact as he responded to the person on the other line, "1789349."

A brief pause occurred, and all the time Charlie's eyes never left Don's face. "Bob, she's dead. How did you let this happen? I trusted you." The sorrow and regret was evident in Charlie's voice. "You were supposed to protect them. Now Beath is dead and they have Elsha." Charlie finally broke eye contact with his brother when he looked down and resumed pacing. After a few strides he stopped, looking at a spot on the wall, "You couldn't even protect your own daughter Bob, how in the hell am I suppose to trust you to get Elsha back. Forgive me if I don't place my trust in you… Fuck you! Where in the hell are the agents you said would never leave here! Can you tell me that! They were to be guarding this place until the situation was under control. Tell me, how in the hell did they find out who they were?" Charlie walked over to one of the overturned chairs and righted it.

Don watched in frustration as his brother proceeded to sit down in the chair. "Charlie, you are contaminating a crime scene."

Charlie looked at him for a moment, and blinked, as if just realizing that his brother was there. "Don, what are you talking about, you are looking at your prim suspect. Nothing I do here will change that." He then laughed a haunted laugh as he shook his head back and forth, returning his attention to the cell he held up to his ear.

"What are you saying Bob, that there is a leak and you forgot to mention this to me, to Beath…What! I am standing at the crime scene. I am looking at Beath's body. What, do you want me to describe, the pattern her brain matter maid as it splattered against the wall! No, wait! I bet you want me to describe Elsha pleas for the phone to be given back to here as that sick bastard hit her! Is that what you want?"

Charlie got up and walked over to the corner of the room, then knelt down. "Yes, Don was the one called to the house… No! I will not allow anyone else in my family to be involved in this… I don't care."

Charlie then turned to Don, looking as if he was looking for vindication for some past sin. "Pleas Bob, don't ask me to do this… Ok, I understand…just for the record, meeting you was the biggest mistake of my life… Who are you sending? When will they arrive?"

Charlie looked back down into the corner and proceeded to pull up the rug. A compartment of some type was there, and Charlie proceeded to open it and take out the pack that was in it.

"I will stay as long as I believe it is in my daughter's best interest. If I feel it necessary, I will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands." Charlie got up and walked to a turned over coffee table and put it back on its legs.

Charlie's eyes started to show that suppressed rage that Don noticed earlier as he heard his brother respond in a seething voice, "I am not a traitor to my country Mr. Tompkins, and for you to suggest such makes me that more hesitant to allow you to continue handling this. It was your actions that contributed to Beath's death." Charlie raised his voice as he continued to drown out the voice on the other line, "You are the one who picked the agents. You are the one who promised me that they were safe. You are the one who convinced me that it would be better if I dropped out of their lives for the time being! I have done everything you suggested, even to the point that I didn't even know where they were moved. Don't make it seem like it was something that I did."

Charlie put his head in his free hand as he continued, "Bob, you know I wouldn't do anything that would put Elsha's life in danger. How can you remain so cold about this? She is your daughter!" Charlie shook his head back and forth, trying, but failing to keep the emotion out of his voice. "If they ask me, I am going to. I don't care what happens to me afterwards, she is my everything. Do you understand? I will not let them kill her… No, the only thing they asked me to do was contact you."

Don found Charlie's gaze again, and reached out the phone for Don to take. He studied his little brother for a moment before placing the phone to his ear. "Hello, this is Agent Eppes."

David, Colby, and Megan looked at Don as the color evaporated form his face. It almost as if Don was going into shock over what he was hearing. "Yes sir, I understand." With that, he hung up the phone.

Charlie stood up as his brother walked over to him; he noticed that Don was pulling out his handcuffs.

If possible, the looks of confusion intensified as Charlie placed his hands behind his back, waiting for his brother to place the cuffs on him.

"Don? What are you doing?" Colby questioned as he watched mesmerized at the situation before him.

"Charles Eppes, you are under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Wellington and conspiracy against the United States of America." Don stated in a detached voice.

"What in the hell are you talking about Don," Megan yelled as Don latched the cuff on Charlie's other wrist. David looked like he was about stop him until Don stated, "Don't make this any harder on me than it already is." He then turned his attention to Charlie,

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Megan, David, and Colby looked at each other in stunned silence as Don continued to read Charlie his Miranda Rights.

Once Don finished, he looked at Colby and David, "Stay here and finish up processing the crime scene. Megan, come with me."

David and Colby didn't move as they watched Don and Megan escort Charlie out of the house, and continued to watch out the window as Don placed Charlie in the back of his SUV.

Colby turned to David, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. "Could you tell me what in the hell just happened?" The only response David could give was an equally confuse.


End file.
